


Gimme More by Britney Spears

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Lapdance, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This fic is based around the song "Gimme More" by Britney Spears: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tnyHbiuQAc(This is probably my least favorite fic that I have written so far)





	Gimme More by Britney Spears

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around the song "Gimme More" by Britney Spears: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tnyHbiuQAc
> 
> (This is probably my least favorite fic that I have written so far)

_“Everytime they turn the lights down, just want to go that extra mile for you. Your public display of affection, feels like no one else in the room, but you.”_

“Let me see you work that pole Tony.” Steve says while sitting in a red velvet chair, giving off a smirk to his husband. Tony can be seen wearing black nylon stockings, red high heels, red thong, and red corset.

_“We can get down like there’s no one around. We keep on rocking, we keep on rocking. Cameras are flashing while we’re dirty dancing. They keep watching, keep watching.”_

“Just sit back and watch the show Steve.” Tony purrs at his aroused husband before heading back over to the pole.

_“Feels like they’re probably saying. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more.”_

As Tony begins to work his moves on the pole, Steve smirks as he watches his husband perform some complicated moves he himself couldn’t do if he tried.

_“The center of attention, do you feel this? Even when we’re up against the wall, you got me in a crazy position. If you’re on a mission, you got my permission.” Steve can start to feel himself getting hard watching Tony dance like this. He then licks his lips, prepared to make his next move. “We can get down like there’s no one around. We keep on rocking, we keep on rocking. Cameras are flashing while we’re dirty dancing. They keep watching, keep watching. Feels like they’re probably saying.”_

As Tony finishes dancing on the pole, he walk over to Steve and starts to give him a lap dance.

_“Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more.”_

Steve digs his fingers in Tony’s waistband of his red thong, running them along the GORGEOUS globes of flesh. Seriously, Tony has a great looking ass that would put Kim K in her place, big bubble butt is what he’s got.

_“I just can’t control myself, more. They want more? Well, I’ll give them more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme more, Gimme, Gimme more.”_

Both of them start moaning as Tony begins to grind against Steve’s dick. “I didn’t know you were such a good stripper Tony.” Steve moans out as the pace of Tony grinding picks up. “Want to take this to the bed?” Tony smirks and says “Yes” before Steve picks him up and has Tony’s legs hooked around his waist and starts making their way to their bedroom.

_“Gimme more, Gimme more. No, no no, no no, no more. Gimme more, Gimme more, babe. Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja, I just want more. No, no no,.no no, no.”_

When they get to their bedroom, Steve throws Tony onto the mattress and climbs on top of him. “Let’s see if you still got that magic in here Tony.” Steve says as he strips Tony of all his clothing except the thong and stocking. “I’m not being the only one naked.” Tony says as he strips Steve of his clothing.

_“Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme. Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.”_

Steve gets out a tube of lube and puts it on his dick before looking at Tony. “Sucks that I have to take that thong off, I was loving it on you.” Steve says as he slides off the silky undergarment and throws it across the room. He then inserts his lubed member in Tony and the starts to develop a fluid rhythm.

_“Bet you didn’t see this one coming, the incredible lago, more, more, more, the legendary Miss Britney Spears, and the unstoppable Danja. Ah, you gonna have to remove me, cause I ain’t going nowhere.”_

“Ooh yeah. Feels so good Steve, go faster.” Tony says as Steve continues the rhythm that he and Tony have before picking up the pace. “Want me to choke you dirty slut?” Steve says to Tony with their rhythm going faster before putting his hand on his throat. “Yeah, give it to me you dirty bitch.” Tony says. Not long after he says that, Steve tightens his grip around Tony’s throat. Tony lets out some choking noises yet he is turned on by Steve doing this to him. Both of them can start to feel their climaxes nearing and they start to get more rough with each other. Tony and Steve dig their fingernails and scratch each other’s backs. “You like that you whore?” Steve says as he can feel his climax nearing. “You know that you dirty little bitch.” Tony throws back at him while also feeling his climax nearing. Both of them finally can’t hold back and finally reach their climax and their loads get all over each other. Steve lays on Tony before lifting his head and looking at Tony. “You enjoyed that?” He asks. “You know I do Steve.” Tony replies to his husband while chuckling a little. “You should be a stripper more often.” Steve says while stroking Tony’s hair. “Maybe I will.” Tony says before both of them share a kiss and then fall asleep.


End file.
